characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Collection International
The Video Collection is a firm responsible for the distribution of many of the early videos in the UK, including many children shows Videos #Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) #Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) (1992) #Children's Pre-School Favourites (1993) #Children's Pre-School Compilation (1994) #Children's Pre-School Favourites (1995) #Children's Pre-School Friends (1996) #Children's Play School Favourites (1997) #My Little Children's Pre-School (1998) #Children's Pre-School Adventures (1999) #Children's Pre-School Christmas Favourites (2000) Videos and Characters * ** Rosie and Jim - Volume 1 VC1156 ** Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 VC1202 ** Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and other Stories VC1221 ** Rosie and Jim - Washing and other Stories VC1224 ** Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and other Stories VC1252 ** Rosie and Jim - Trees and other Stories VC1265 ** Learn With Rosie and Jim - Locks/Painting LW0005 ** Rosie and Jim - Waterworks and other Stories VC1280 ** Rosie and Jim - Flying and other Stories VC1298 ** Rosie and Jim - Sailing and other Stories VC1291 ** Rosie and Jim - Painting and 6 other Stories VC1301 ** Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories VC1305 ** Rosie and Jim - Woollen Mill and other Stories VC1306 ** Rosie and Jim - Fairground and 6 other Stories VC1331 ** Rosie and Jim - Hats and 6 Other Stories VC1368 ** Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs VC1239 ** Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Stories and Rhymes VC1240 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas & Gordon and other Stories VC1065 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and other Stories VC1069 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Coal and other Stories VC1070 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other Stories VC1249 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and other Stories VC1250 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other Stories VC1251 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and other Stories VC1261 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and other Stories VC1262 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and other Stories VC1263 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and other Stories VC1228 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other Stories VC1229 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other Stories VC1238 ** Learn With Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and other Stories LW0009 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other Stories VC1316 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories VC1340 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Bumper Special VC1155 ** Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Trouble VC1332 ** Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea & Buddy Jolly VC1333 ** Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training VC1336 ** Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions & New Friends VC1337 ** Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out & Soo to the Rescue VC1338 ** Sooty & Co. - World of Fun & Clocks Galore VC1339 ** Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and other Stories VC1383 ** Learn With Sooty - Be Safe TV8064 ** Learn With Sooty - Start to Read TV8065 ** Learn With Sooty - Have Fun With Numbers TV8066 ** Learn With Sooty - Simple Science TV8067 ** Learn With Sooty - Start to Read 2 TV8107 ** Learn With Sooty - A-Z of Animals TV8108 ** Learn With Sooty - Down on the Farm TV8130 ** Learn With Sooty - Have Fun With Numbers 2 TV8131 ** Learn With Sooty - Start to Read TV8189 ** Learn With Sooty - Be Safe TV8190 ** Learn With Sooty - Have Fun With Numbers TV8191 ** Learn With Sooty - How Things Work Simple Science TV8192 ** The Adventures of Sooty VC1049 ** Sooty & Superdog TV9919 ** Sooty - Out and About TV9959 ** Sooty - The Big Surprise TV8027 ** The Sooty Christmas Show TV8041 ** Sooty's School Trip TV8047 ** Sooty's Restaurant TV8055 ** Sooty's Christmas Party and other Stories TV8073 ** Sooty's Favourite Stories TV8082 ** Sooty Wants a Pet TV8098 ** Sooty's Golf Crazy Golf TV8099 ** Sooty - Little Cousin Scampi and other Stories WH1023 ** Sooty - Matt Robot and other Stories TV8157 ** Sooty - Hair Today and other Stories TV8158 ** Sooty - Three Men in a Boat and other Stories TV8161 ** Sooty - Only Joking and other Stories TV8162 ** Sooty - What a Load of Rubbish/Collecting LW0001 ** Sooty's Bumper Special TV8112 ** Sooty's Big Time Video TV8081 ** Sesame Street - Volume 1 Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract VC1094 ** Sesame Street - Volume 2 Learning About Letters/Getting Ready to Read VC1095 ** Sesame Street - Volume 3 I'm Glad I'm Me/Sing Along VC1096 ** Sesame Street - Volume 4 Bedtime Stories and Songs/Getting Ready for School VC1097 ** Sesame Street - Volume 5 Play-Along Games and Songs/Big Bird's Story Time VC1098 ** Sesame Street - Learning About Letters/The Alphabet Game VC1215 ** Sesame Street - Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract VC1216 ** Sesame Street - Sing Along/Play-Along Games and Songs VC1217 ** Sesame Street - Bedtime Stories and Songs/Big Bird's Story Time VC1218 ** Sesame Street - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street VC1220 ** Sesame Street - Dance Along!/Big Bird's Favourite Party Games VC1234 ** Sesame Street - Sing Yourself Silly!/Monster Hits! VC1235 ** Sesame Street - Learning About Letters VC1334 ** Sesame Street - Learn to Read VC1335 ** Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - Don't Cry Big Bird and other Stories VC1349 ** Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - Ernie's Big Mess and other Stories VC1350 ** Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - I Want To Go Home and other Stories VC1357 ** Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - Ernie's Little Lie and other Stories VC1358 ** Brum - Rescue and other Stories VC1219 ** Brum - Wheels and other Stories VC1233 ** Learn With Brum - Safari Park and other Stories LW0004 ** Brum - Seaside and 9 other Stories VC1302 ** Playbox - Volume 1 VC1194 ** Playbox - Volume 2 VC1113 ** Playbox - Volume 3 VC1167 ** Playbox - Volume 4 VC1237 ** Playbox - Busy Bee and other Stories VC1247 ** Woof! VC1193 ** Woof! The Tale Wags On One Girl and Her Dog VC1248 ** Woof! Why Me? VC1314 ** Sean Hughes Live & Seriously Funny! VC6192 ** My First Cookery Video VC1243 ** My First Nature Video VC1244 ** My First Science Video VC1245 ** My First Activity Video VC1246 ** My First Green Video VC1269 ** My First Music Video VC1277 ** Prime Suspect 3 VC6377 ** Cracker VC6392 ** Outside Edge VC6400 ** Peak Practice VC6328 ** Eric Sykes Silent Comedy Classics TV8126 ** Such is Sykes TV8138 ** The Freddie Starr Comedy Express TV8092 ** The Outrageous Freddie Starr TV8137 ** Freddie Starr Superstar! VC6385 ** The Magic of Tommy Cooper TV8091 ** The Best of Tommy Cooper TV8141 ** Tommy Cooper Not Like That TV8160 ** Tommy Cooper Solid Gold TV8169 ** The Magic Lives on Tommy Cooper TV8182 ** Tommy Cooper The Magic Touch TV8184 ** The Jungle Book - Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle VC1110 ** The Jungle Book - Laws of the Jungle VC1111 ** The Jungle Book - A Trip of Adventure and other Stories VC1253 ** The Jungle Book Big Time Video VC1190 ** The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories VC1363 ** The Magic House - Cat and Dog and other Stories VC1366 ** Molly's Gang - Woolly and other Stories VC1367 ** Molly's Gang - Bouncy and other Stories VC1369 ** Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and other Stories VC1259 ** Further Tales of the Riverbank - A Nice Surprise and other Stories VC1279 ** Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Race and other Stories VC1310 ** Wizadora: The Magic Parcel/Time for Tidying/Hello Filbert VC1297 ** Wizadora: A Colourful Day/Lovely Weather/Picnic Problems VC1304 ** Wizadora: Mops and Bicycles/Hangle in Charge/A Very Special Day VC1308 ** Wizadora: Wellingtons and Snails/The Puprle Powder/Tea Time Troubles VC1328 ** Great Sporting ?!Star-Ups! VC6085 ** Television's Greatest ?!Star-Ups! VC6254 ** The New Adventures of William Tell/The New Adventures of Robin Hood VC1342 ** The Pied Piper of Hamlin/The Count of Monte Cristo VC1343 ** Sinbad/The Three Musketters VC1345 ** Beauty and the Beast/The Little Mermaid VC1346 ** Thumbelina/Pinocchio VC1347 ** Frankie's On... VC6253 ** Brown Bear's Wedding VC1222 ** White Bear's Secret VC1241 ** The Best of the World's Funniest Home Videos VC6160 ** Kids Do The Funniest Things VC6161 ** Original Sylvanian Families VC1106 ** Smith & Jones: One Night Stand/Foul, Live and Steam VC6446 ** Children's Favourites TV8011 ** Bedtime Stories - Traditional Tales VC1147 ** Bedtime Stories - Fairy Tales VC1148 ** Bedtime Stories - The Cartoon Collection VC1149 ** Bedtime Stories - Tales from the Brothers Grimm VC1150 ** Bedtime Stories - Children's Favourites TV8077 ** Children's Summer Stories TV8080 ** Children's Holiday Favourites TV8093 ** Birds of a Feather: Sweet Smell of Success VC6325 ** Birds of a Feather: Poetic Justic VC6326 ** Birds of a Feather: Favour of the Month VC6358 ** Birds of a Feather: Caring VC6359 ** Lizzie & Joggy Bear VC1185 ** Lizzie & The Adventures of Joggy Bear VC1260 ** Joggy Bear's Fun Time with Lizzie Webb VC1268 ** Drop the Dead Donkey VC6222 ** Wish Kid VC1273 ** Hammerman VC1274 ** Pro Stars VC1275 ** Love Hurts: Series One Part 1 VC6293 ** Love Hurts: Series One Part 2 VC6294 ** Love Hurts: Series Two Part 1 VC6263 ** Love Hurts: Series Two Part 2 VC6264 ** Grandpa Stan's Three Little Pigs and other Favourites VC1292 ** Orm & Cheep - Creep Is a Baby VC1164 ** 20 Golden Years/World Cup VC2151 ** Liverpool-Beating the Blues VC2160 ** The George Best Story VC2040 ** The Bobby Charlton Story - England's All-Time Goalscorer VC2098 ** The Barry Sheene Story TV8110 ** Liverpool : Six Of The Best Matches From The 70's VC2090 ** Manchester United : Six Of The Best From The 70's VC2091 ** Manchester United : Six Of The Best From The 80s VC2043 ** Arsenal : Six Of The Best Matches From The 80s VC2044 ** SPURS - Tottenham Hotspur : Six Of The Best Matches From The 80s VC2045 ** Tottenham Hotspur - 6 Of The Best Matches From The 70's VC2093 ** Scotland The Brave - The Greatest Triumphs Over England VC2096 ** Knock Shots Off Your Score With Jacklin - Vol. 1 - Keep It Simple VC2100 ** Knock Shots Off Your Score With Jacklin - Vol. 2 - The Long Game VC2138 ** Knock Shots Off Your Score With Jacklin - Vol. 3 - The Short Game VC2139 ** 21 Years Of London Football VC2133 ** Motorbike Mania VC2058 ** Motocross Mania VC2218 ** Dirt Devils VC2223 ** Tag Teams & Tear Aways VC2180 ** Mayhem & Mystery VC2181 ** The Foreman vs Ali Fight VC2025 ** Cassius Clay vs Sonny Liston - The Heavyweight Championship 1964 VC2134 ** One Punch Knockouts VC2161 ** Greatest Rounds Ever VC2164 ** Ali vs Frazier - The Thriller In Manila VC2165 ** The Complete Skier: Volume 1 - Beginner's Course VC2172 ** The Complete Skier: Volume 2 - Intermediate Course VC2173 ** The Complete Skier: Volume 3 - Advanced Course VC2174 ** Great Sporting Punch-Ups VC2185 ** The Wacky World Of Sport VC2187 ** Golf - 50 Tips to Improve Your Game VC2190 ** Sport Gone Crazy VC2154 ** Football Gone Crazy VC2175 ** Golf Gone Crazy VC2189 ** Boxing Gone Crazy VC2192 ** Speed Gone Crazy VC2193 ** Bobby Moore Tribute to a Legend VC2221 ** U.S.Open Golf 1992 VC2206 ** Augusta Masters 1992 VC2208 ** Fore! Fairways to Success: Volume 1 VC2202 ** Fore! Fairways to Success: Volume 2 VC2209 ** Fore! Fairways to Success: Volume 3 VC2210 ** Race of Champions 1991 VC2203 ** A Decade Of Goals : Magic Moments From The 70s VC2211 ** Need for Speed 1 SC0040 ** Need for Speed 2 SC0041 ** Hulk Hogan Real American SC0065 ** High Flyers Of The WWF SC0066 ** Wrestling Super Heroes SC0067 ** Davey Boy Smith: British Bulldog SC0068 ** WWF - Greatest Steelcage Matches SC0069 ** The Greatest Ever Knockout Punches SC0044 ** Course Strategy SC0045 ** Practice Like A Pro SC0046 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Sheffield Wed - 1993/94 VC2241 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Everton - 1993/94 VC2242 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Aston Villa - 1993/94 VC2243 ** Fergie's Dream Double: Manchester United VS Queens Park Rangers - 1993/94 VC2244 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Norwich City - 1993/94 VC2245 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Arsenal: 1993/94 VC2246 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Liverpool - 1993/94 VC2247 ** Fergie's Dream Double United VS Oldham 1993/94 VC2248 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Wimbledon - 1993/94 VC2249 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Manchester City - 1993/94 VC2250 ** Manchester United: Manchester United VS Southampton - 1993/94 VC2251 ** Hughesie - the Story of Mark Hughes VC2256 ** Fantasy League Football: Alan Hansen's Form 1994/95 VC2258 ** Manchester United: 300 Greatest Goals VC2259 ** Everton's Striking Years VC2266 ** Torvill & Dean With Russian All Stars VC6096 ** The Very Best of Torvill & Dean VC2232 ** The Lizzie Webb Lifestyle Video VC6039 ** The Exercise Video with Lizzie Webb VC6041 ** Pop Dance with Lizzie VC6094 ** The In Shape Complete Tummy Programme Lizzie Webb VC6087 ** The In Shape Complete Exercise Programme Lizzie Webb VC6090 ** The In Shape Beat Cellulite Lizzie Webb VC6089 ** The In Shape The Gentle Work-Out Lizzie Webb VC6088 ** Lizzie Webb's 8 Minute Workouts VC6127 ** The Slimming Programme with Lizzie Webb VC6154 ** 3 Stages to Fitness with Lizzie Webb VC6180 ** The Shape Challenge VC6266 ** The Shape Challenge: Rapid Inch Reduction VC6345 ** Rosemary Conley's New You Plan VC6378 ** Body Watch - Carolan Brown VC6387 ** Nicholas Nickleby VC1207 ** David Copperfield VC1208 ** Oliver Twist VC1209 ** The Old Curiosity Shop VC1210 ** Pickwick Papers VC1211 ** Great Expectations VC1212 ** A Tale of Two Cities VC1213 ** Pavarotti: in Verdi's Requiem Mass VC4106 ** Joe Carreras & Friends VC4107 ** Zorba the Greek VC4108 ** Concerto Di Tenori VC4109 ** Little House on the Prairie - Remember Me VC6173 ** Little House on the Prairie - Christmas at Plum Creek & Christmas They Never Forgot VC1225 ** What a Mess VC1166 ** Toucan Tecs Big Time Video VC1201 ** Johnson & Friends - Beginnings and 5 other Stories VC1226 ** The Legend of Prince Valiant VC1231 ** The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship a Russian Folk Tale TV8125 ** The Dream Stone - Volume 1 VC1146 ** The Dream Stone - Volume 2 VC1198 ** The Dream Stone - Volume 3 VC1200 ** Inspector Morse: The Settling of the Sun/Ghost in the Machine VC6167 ** Inspector Morse: The Last Enemy/Deccived by Flight VC6168 ** Inspector Morse: Fat Chance/Who Killed Harry Field? VC6182 ** Inspector Morse: Greeks Bearing Gifts/Promised Land VC6183 ** Inspector Morse: The Secret of Bay 5B VC6188 ** Inspector Morse: Driven to Distraction VC6250 ** Inspector Morse: The Sins of the Fathers VC6251 ** Inspector Morse: Masonic Mysteries VC6252 ** Inspector Morse: Second Time Around/The Death of the Self VC6258 ** Inspector Morse: Dead on Time/Happy Families VC6259 ** Inspector Morse: The Secret of Bay 5B VC6265 ** Inspector Morse: The Dead of Jericho VC6296 ** Inspector Morse: The Silent World of Nicholas Quinn VC6297 ** Inspector Morse: Service of All the Dead VC6298 ** Inspector Morse: The Wolvercote Tongue VC6299 ** Inspector Morse: Last Seen Wearing VC6300 ** Inspector Morse: The Settling of the Sun VC6301 ** Inspector Morse: Last Bus to Woodstock VC6306 ** Inspector Morse: Ghost in the Machine VC6307 ** Inspector Morse: The Last Enemy VC6308 ** Inspector Morse: Deccived by Flight VC6309 ** Inspector Morse: The Secret of Bay 5B VC6310 ** Inspector Morse: The Infernal Serpent VC6311 ** Inspector Morse: The Sins of the Fathers VC6312 ** Inspector Morse: Driven to Distraction VC6313 ** Inspector Morse: Masonic Mysteries VC6314 ** Inspector Morse: Second Time Around VC6315 ** Inspector Morse: Fat Chance VC6316 ** Inspector Morse: Who Killed Harry Field? VC6317 ** Inspector Morse: Greeks Bearing Gifts VC6318 ** Inspector Morse: Promised Land VC6319 ** Inspector Morse: Dead on Time VC6320 ** Inspector Morse: The Death of the Self VC6321 ** Inspector Morse: Absolute Convicition VC6322 ** Inspector Morse: Happy Families VC6323 ** Inspector Morse: Cherubim and Seraphim VC6324 ** Inspector Morse: The Dead of Jericho VC6329 ** Inspector Morse: The Secret of Bay 5B/Masonic Mysteries VC6331 ** Inspector Morse: Driven to Distraction/The Sins of the Fathers VC6332 ** Inspector Morse: Deadly Slumber VC6337 ** Inspector Morse: The Day of the Devil VC6338 ** Inspector Morse: Twilight of the Gods VC6339 ** Inspector Morse: Twilight of the Gods/The Mystery of Morse VC6340 ** Inspector Morse: Last Bus to Woodstock/Service of All the Dead VC6372 ** Inspector Morse: Deadly Slumber/The Day of the Devil VC6373 ** Inspector Morse: The Infernal Serpent/Twilight of the Gods VC6388 ** Inspector Morse: The Dead of Jericho/The Silent World of Nicholas Quinn VC6389 ** Inspector Morse: The Mystery of Morse VC6404 ** Chancer: Part One VC6151 ** Chancer: Part Two VC6155 ** Chancer: Series Two The Story Continues VC6165 ** Soldier Soldier: Series One VC6175 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Two VC6279 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Three Part 1 VC6398 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Three Part 2 VC6399 ** Gone to the Dogs VC6174 ** Gone to Seed VC6292 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Volume 1 VC3346 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Volume 2 VC3347 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Volume 3 VC3348 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Volume 4 VC3349 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Volume 5 VC3350 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Series 1 Part 1 VC6208 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Series 1 Part 2 VC6209 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Series 2 Part 1 VC6184 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Series 2 Part 2 VC6185 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: If I Were a Carpenter VC6330 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: If I Were a Carpenter VC6393 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Private Lives VC6394 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: The Fugitive VC6395 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: When the Boat Goes Out VC6396 ** Action Pack: Let's Make Music VC1285 ** Action Pack: Things to Make and Do VC1286 ** Action Pack: Let's Get Cooking VC1287 ** Action Pack: How Things Work VC1288 ** Action Pack: Learn About Nature VC1289 ** Action Pack: Let's Get Green VC1290 ** Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things VC1370 ** Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night VC1371 ** The Wind in the Willows VC1048 ** The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies TV8024 ** The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades TV9956 ** The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics TV8040 ** The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales TV9916 ** The Wind in the Willows - Masquerade TV9988 ** The Wind in the Willows - The Further Adventures of Toad TV8048 ** The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads TV8080 ** The Wind in the Willows - Oh! Mr Toad! TV8084 ** The Wind in the Willows - Happy Birthday WH1025 ** The Wind in the Willows - Load Toad and other Stories TV8154 ** The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and other Stories TV8166 ** The Wind in the Willows TV8180 ** The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads TV8183 ** The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales TV8193 ** The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies TV8205 ** The Wind in the Willows - Bumper Special TV8115 ** Little People - Favourite Songs/Jokes, Riddles & Rhymes VC1258 ** Learn With Little People - Fun & Words LW0006 ** Learn With Little People - Favourite Stories LW0007 ** See How They Grow - Mini Beasts VC1293 ** See How They Grow - Farm Animals VC1294 ** See How They Grow - Wild Animals VC1295 ** See How They Grow - Pets VC1296 ** Super Mario World - The Wheel Thing And Other Adventures VC1276 ** Super Mario World - Born to Ride VC1317 ** The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean TV8134 ** The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean TV8140 ** The Terrible Tales of Mr. Bean TV8178 ** The Merry Mishaps of Mr. Bean TV8179 ** The Perilous Pursuits of Mr. Bean TV8194 ** The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore...Live VC6452 ** Sharks “The Death Machine” VC6201 ** My Favourite Nursery Rhymes with Mother Goose Rub a Dub Dub TV9902 ** My Favourite Nursery Rhymes - Volume 2 TV8104 ** Nursery Play Rhymes VC1181 ** The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video TV8153 ** Learn With Nursery Rhymes LW0003 ** I'm a Little Teapot VC1271 ** The Grand Old Duke Of York VC1341 ** The Making of Robocop VC6065 ** The Making of Missing In Action 2 VC6067 ** Men of Action VC6195 ** Button Moon TV9947 ** Picnic on Button Moon TV9961 ** Winter Sports on Button Moon TV9989 ** Crazy Games on Button Moon TV8049 ** Talent Show on Button Moon TV8056 ** Panto on Button Moon TV8072 ** Favourite Stories on Button Moon TV8101 ** Girls on Top VC6206 ** Thirtysomething VC6391 ** Wigan Treble-H.Lights 89/90 VC2159 ** Tottenham Hotspur: 6 of the Best from 1989/90 VC2168 ** The Greatest Ever Arsenal Team VC2104 ** The Greatest Ever Spurs Team VC2105 ** The Greatest Ever Liverpool Team VC2109 ** The Greatest Ever Manchester United Team VC2110 ** Brian Clough's Greatest Ever England Team VC2127 ** Geoff Boycott's Greatest England Team VC2136 ** The Greatest Ever Leeds United Team VC2142 ** Kevin Keegan's Greatest Ever Newcastle United Team VC2150 ** Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling - Canvas Carnage VC6157 ** Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling - Warrior Women VC6158 ** Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling - Fighting Frenzy VC6196 ** Cardiosculpting-Thighs.Tums VC6202 ** The Adventures of Barry Mckenzie VC6389 ** Sharpe: Sharpe's Rifles/Sharpe's Eagle VC6327 ** Sharpe's Company VC6401 ** Sharpe's Enemy VC6405 ** Count Duckula - No Sax Please TV8036 ** Count Duckula - The Vampire Strikes Back TV8038 ** Count Duckula - A Fright at the Opera TV8045 ** Count Duckula - Jungle Duck TV8050 ** The Count Duckula Bumper Special TV8079 ** Count Duckula - Mysteries of the Wax Museum TV8083 ** Count Duckula - The Great Ducktective TV8102 ** Count Duckula - "Oo"Duck TV8105 ** Count Duckula - Bumper Special - Volume 2 TV8113 ** Tots TV - Camel and other Stories VC1299 ** Tots TV - Hedgehog and other Stories VC1300 ** Tots TV - Owl and other Stories VC1303 ** Tots TV - Peacock and other Stories VC1307 ** Tots TV - Elephant and other Stories VC1313 ** Tots TV - Apple Picking and other Stories VC1315 ** Tots TV - Dog and other Stories VC1322 ** Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories VC1323 ** Tots TV - Giraffe and other Stories VC1324 ** Tots TV - Wiggly Worms and other Stories VC1325 ** Tots TV - Windy Day and other Stories VC1327 ** Tots TV - Bike Ride and other Stories VC1361 ** Topsy and Tim - Swimming and other Stories VC1214 ** Learn With Topsy and Tim - Go to the Park and other Stories LW0008 ** Topsy and Tim - Go to the Farm and 12 other Stories VC1348 ** Children's Pre-School Special Collection VC1255 ** Children's Choice: Rosie and Jim/Playbox/Brum VC1257 ** Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) VC1256 ** Children's Pre-School Favourites VC1312 ** Children's Pre-School Compilation VC1364 ** Mike Reid Live VC6275 ** Mike Reid Live 2 VC6335 ** Frank Carson Live VC6346 ** Tony Gerrard Live VC6376 ** The Riddlers - Mossop the Hero and other Stories VC1264 ** The Riddlers - The Riddlestone Necklace and other Stories VC1278 ** The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and other Stories VC1309 ** Have I Got News for You Volume 1 VC6348 ** The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile VC1365 ** Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long: ABC Alphabet VC1393 ** Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long: 123 Numbers VC1394 ** Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long: Discovering Colours VC1395 ** Clive Anderson Talks Back VC6350 ** Fourways Farm: Ups and Downs and other Stories VC1359 ** Fourways Farm: Moonstruck and other Stories VC1378 ** Fourways Farm: Buried Treasure and other Stories VC1397 ** Fourways Farm: Paws for Thought and other Stories VC1398 ** Paul Merton the Video VC6352 ** Truck VC2128 ** Rainbow - New Friends and other Stories TV8185 ** Rainbow - Abracadabra and other Stories TV8186 ** Rainbow - Bungle's Birthday and other Stories TV8187 ** Rainbow - Three Green Bottles and other Stories WH1039 ** Rainbow VC1050 ** Rainbow - Goes Camping TV9920 ** Rainbow - Down on the Farm TV9957 ** Rainbow - Christmas TV9987 ** Rainbow - Stories & Rhymes TV8026 ** Rainbow - Stories & Rhymes 2 TV8046 ** Rainbow - Christmas Pantomime TV8042 ** Rainbow - Music TV8057 ** Rainbow - Explores TV8075 ** Rainbow - Make & Do TV8085 ** Rainbow - Super Bungle TV8100 ** Rainbow & Friends WH1024 ** Rainbow - Zippy's Stories and other Stories TV8155 ** Rainbow - Sing Song and other Stories TV8156 ** Rainbow - Treasure Hunt and other Stories TV8163 ** Rainbow - The Seaside Show and other Stories TV8164 ** Learn With Rainbow - The Invitation/If Only We Hadn't LW0002 ** Rainbow - Bumper Special TV8114 ** Rainbow Big Time Video TV8120 ** Get Real! Mega Machines - Excellient Earth Movers VC1379 ** Get Real! Mega Machines - Awesome Army Vehicles VC1380 ** Get Real! Mega Machines - Fantastic Fire Fighters VC1381 ** Get Real! Mega Machines - Police Go! VC1407 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories VC1362 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories VC1376 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas's Train and 17 other Stories VC1396 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection VC1404 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection VC1412 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection VC1418 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime VC1437 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Chases Races and Runaways VC1445 ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! VC1493 ** Sharpe's Honour VC6460 ** Sharpe's Gold VC6483 ** Sharpe's Battle VC6491 ** Sharpe's Sword VC6492 ** Tots TV - The Funny Noises Band and other Stories VC1384 ** Tots TV - The Secret Magic Parcels and other Stories VC1385 ** Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and other Stories VC1373 ** Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and other Stories VC1382 ** Rosie and Jim - Lovely Bananas and other Stories VC1391 ** Rosie and Jim - Bouncy Castles and other Stories VC1401 ** Rosie and Jim - The Disappering Sausages and other Stories VC1402 ** Rosie and Jim - Soapy Duck and other Stories VC1409 ** Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and other Stories VC1415 ** Rosie and Jim - On Safari and other Stories VC1417 ** My Big Rosie and Jim - Chugging Along on the Old Ragdoll VC1439 ** Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning VC1492 ** Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and other Stories VC1360 ** Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories VC1372 ** Brum - The Naughty Kitten and other Stories VC1392 ** Brum - The Little Drummer Boy and other Stories VC1403 ** Brum - Biggest Party Video VC1494 ** Children's Pre-School Favourites VC1400 ** Children's Pre-School Friends VC1429 ** Children's Playschool Favourites VC1440 ** Nursery Play Rhymes Hey Diddle Diddle and other Favourites WH1049 ** Tell The Time with Nursery Play Rhymes VC1413 ** My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes VC1438 ** Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land VC1490 ** Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and other Stories VC1414 ** Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other Stories VC1419 ** My Bumper Sooty: Little Shop of Mischief VC1441 ** My Bumper Christmas Sooty TV8266 ** Sooty - Biggest Party Video TV8269 ** Rosemary Conley's Flat Stomach Plan VC6457 ** Rosemary Conley's All New Hip & Thigh Workout VC6461 ** Rosemary Conley's Complete Flat Stomach Plan VC6515 ** Rosemary Conley's New by Design VC6552 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's ABC VC1405 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Animal Adventures VC1411 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Fun with French VC1420 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's ABC VC1423 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Animal Adventures VC1427 ** Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's 1 2 3 VC1428 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: The Return of the Seven VC6468 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: No Sex Please, We're Brickies VC6469 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Hasta La Vista VC6470 ** Auf Wiedersehen Pet: Law and Disorder VC6471 ** The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics TV8208 ** My Bumper The Wind in the Willows: Fun and Games TV8258 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Four Part 1 VC6464 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Four Part 2 VC6465 ** Soldier Soldier: Series Five Part 1 VC6502 ** Crystal Place Classics VC2184 ** Improve Your Golf: A Totally Comprehensive Guide To Golf - In One Double Lesson VC2196 ** Who's the Greatest Footballer? VC2155 ** Who's the Greatest Cricketer? VC2170 ** Who's the Greatest Golfer? VC2171 ** Unseen Bean TV8213 ** The Final Frolics of Mr. Bean TV8219 ** The Best Bits of Mr. Bean TV8246 ** The Very Best of Birds of a Feather VC6486 ** Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and other Stories VC1421 ** Drop the Dead Donkey 2 VC6447 ** Drop the Dead Donkey 3 VC6466 ** Drop the Dead Donkey 4 VC6467 ** Cinderella TV9995 ** The Adventures of Black Beauty WH1021 ** The Adventures of Black Beauty - The Viking Helmet VC1195 ** On the Buses VC6156 ** Sky Dancers: Sky's the Limit/on Wings of Song/Broken Stone VC1425 ** Dragon Flyz: Dragon Dawn/Day of the Dragon/Darkness Bound VC1426 ** Whose Line is it Anyway? VC6448 ** My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs VC1444 ** My Little Children's Pre-School VC1446 ** Children's Pre-School Adventures VC1447 ** Children's Pre-School Christmas Favourites VC1449 ** The Feztastic Tommy Cooper TV8224 ** Tommy Cooper The Golden Years TV8261 ** The BFG TV8204 ** Terry Pratchett: Truckers TV8159 ** Unbroadcastable Have I Got News for You VC6511 ** Have I Got News for You: Classic Battles and Bust Ups VC6535 ** Gazza-the Real Me VC2166 ** Fast and Furious: Jackie Stewart's World of Speed VC2178 ** Paris-Dakar Rally 1991 VC2179 ** 110 Goals Italia Style - From Season 88-89 VC2094 ** 110 Goals Italia Style 2 VC2162 ** 110 Brazillian Goals VC2219 ** Littlewoods Cup Story 89-90 - Nottingham Forest VC2163 ** Manchester United: Greatest Victories Over Liverpool VC2182 ** Tottenham Hotspur: Goals of the Season 1990/91 VC2197 ** Manchester Cty-200 Gt.Goals VC2204 ** Point of Impact (aka In too Deep) VC2226 ** Stanley and the Women VC6194 ** Brown Bear's Wedding/White Bear's Secret VC1422 ** Christmas Collection TV8165 ** Danger Mouse Saves the World TV9917 ** Danger Mouse to the Rescue TV9958 ** Danger Mouse Big Time Video TV8119 ** Treasure Box - A Good Dead and other Stories TV8167 ** Slimline-the Complete Works VC6197 ** Norman Wisdom: Trouble In Store VC3417 ** Norman Wisdom: The Bulldog Breed VC3418 ** Norman Wisdom: The Early Bird VC3419 ** Norman Wisdom: On The Beat VC3420 ** Norman Wisdom: Press For Time VC3421 ** Norman Wisdom: The Square Peg VC3422 ** Norman Wisdom: One Good Turn VC3424 ** Norman Wisdom: Just My Luck VC3425 ** Norman Wisdom: Up In The World VC3427 ** Norman Wisdom: Follow A Star VC3428 ** Norman Wisdom: A Stitch In Time VC3429 ** Norman Wisdom: Man Of The Moment VC3430 ** Norman Wisdom: Trouble In Store/One Good Turn VC3462 ** Norman Wisdom: The Early Bird/Press For Time VC3463 ** Norman Wisdom: On The Beat/Man Of The Moment VC3464 ** Norman Wisdom: The Square Peg/Up In The World VC3465 ** Norman Wisdom: A Stitch In Time/Follow A Star VC3466 ** Norman Wisdom: The Bulldog Breed/Just My Luck VC3467 ** Sean Hughes Live & Seriously Funny! VC6380 ** Chorlton & Jamie's Magic Box TV9965 ** The World at War: Volume 1 TV9924 ** The World at War: Volume 2 TV9925 ** The World at War: Volume 3 TV9926 ** The World at War: Volume 4 TV9927 ** The World at War: Volume 5 TV9928 ** The World at War: Volume 6 TV9929 ** The World at War: Volume 7 TV9930 ** The World at War: Volume 8 TV9931 ** The World at War: Volume 9 TV9932 ** The World at War: Volume 10 TV9933 ** The World at War: Volume 11 TV9934 ** The World at War: Volume 12 TV9935 ** The World at War: Part 1 TV8145 ** The World at War: Part 2 TV8146 ** The World at War: Part 3 TV8147 ** The World at War: Part 4 TV8148 ** The World at War: Part 5 TV8149 ** Barry's Sheene's Six of Best TV8109 ** Race for the League Championship 1983/4 – Liverpool VC2004 ** Man About the House TV8238 ** Sweeney - Regan WH1029 ** Sweeney - Ringer TV8176 ** Sweeney - Selected Target/In From the Cold TV8260 ** Sweeney - Golden Boy/Big Spender TV8271 ** Sweeney - Contact Breaker/Abduction TV8272 ** Sweeney - Tomorrow Man/Taste of Fear TV8273 ** Bernard & The Genie TV8172 ** Bernard & The Genie TV8235 ** Cockleshell Bay TV9901 ** Minder - A Officer and a Cars Salesman TV8051 ** Minder - Gunfight at the O.K. Launderette TV8177 ** Creepy Crawlies TV9944 ** The Reluctant Dragon/The Pied Piper of Hamelin TV8004 ** Take Twelve Cooks TV9942 ** Take Twelve Cooks - Hors d'Oeuvres TV9937 ** Take Twelve Cooks - Soaps & Sacues TV9938 ** Take Twelve Cooks - Desserts TV9939 ** Take Twelve Cooks - Meat TV9940 ** Take Twelve Cooks - Vegetables TV9941 ** Alias The Jester TV9900 ** How to Windsurf with Murray Willet TV9966 ** The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole aged 13 3/4 Part One TV9963 ** The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole aged 13 3/4 Part Two TV9964 ** Regan TV9909 ** Macbeth TV8034 ** Callan - Suddenly at Home/Breakout TV9982 ** The World at War: Special Volume 3 - Warrior TV8242 ** My Little MiniVid Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends ML0001 ** My Little Rosie and Jim (Babies/Flower Baskets/Pony Riding) ML0002 ** My Little Rosie and Jim (Steam Train/Splish, Splash, Splosh/Sneezes) ML0030 ** My Little Rosie and Jim (Christmas Lights) ML0032 ** My Little Little People (Jokes, Riddles, and Rhymes) ML0009 ** My Little Nursery Rhymes Video Vol.1 ML0006 ** My Little Nursery Rhymes Video Vol.2 ML0024 ** My Little Visit to the Farm ML0013 ** My Little Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Video ML0026 ** My Little Brum (Brum and the Wedding/Brum and the Helicopter) ML0004 ** My Little Brum (Brum and the Big Chase/Brum is an Ice Skating Star) ML0028 ** My Little Sesame Street (Big Bird's Favourite Party Games) ML0018 ** My Little Topsy and Tim (6 Fun Filled Stories) ML0005 ** My Little Topsy and Tim (6 More Stories) ML0014 ** My Little Fourways Farm (Contains 3 Stories) ML0003 ** My Little Fourways Farm (3 Stories) ML0027 ** My Little Sooty (Moving in) ML0010 ** My Little Teddy Bear Sing-Along (123 Numbers) ML0011 ** My Little Teddy Bear Sing-Along (ABC Alphabet) ML0015 ** My Little Molly's Gang ML0022 ** My Little The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile ML0017 ** My Little Wizadora (The Magic Parcel/Time for Tidying) ML0019 ** My Little Wizadora (Lovely Weather/Picnic Problems) ML0020 ** My Little Wizadora (Mops and Bicycles/Hangle in Charge) ML0021 ** My Little Wizadora (Hello Filbert/Colourful Day) ML0031 ** My Little Rainbow (The Wall/Children's Favourites) ML0007 ** My Little Rainbow (Seaside Show) ML0016 ** My Little Rainbow (Christmas Special) ML0033 ** My Little The Magic House (Moving Pictures/Apple Pie Bed/Mirror, Mirror) ML0008 ** My Little The Magic House (Air Fare/Ups and Downs/Cat and Dog) ML0012 ** Sooty Club (Bubble Trouble) VC1416 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Ghost Train and other Stories/Time for Trouble and other Stories VC1386 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - Rosie and Jim: Flying and other Stories/Sailing and other Stories VC1387 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - Learn With Sooty: Start To Read/Have Fun With Numbers VC1388 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - Brum: Rescue and other Stories/Wheels and other Stories VC1389 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - Nursery Play Rhymes/I'm a Little Teapot VC1390 ** 2 Complete Videos on one Tape - The Wind in the Willows: Spring Follies /A Tale of Two Toads TV8210 Children's Pre-School Special Collection #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs (Clip) #Playbox - Birds (Clip) #Brum - Seaside #Sooty - Start to Read (Clip) #Rainbow - Singalong (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) #Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim - Stories and Rhymes (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Sooty - Simple Science (Clip) #Brum - Mower Children's Pre-School Favourites #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape #Tots TV - Fox (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Automata (Clip) #Wizadora - Time for Tidying (Clip) #The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video (Clip) #Brum - Wheels #Sooty - A to Z of Animals (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes (Clip) Children's Pre-School Compilation #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas #Sooty and Co - Moving In (Clip) #The Magic House - Air Fare (Clip) #Tots TV - Lemur (Clip) #Rainbow - New Friends (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Eggs and Puppet Show (Clip) #Topsy and Tim go to School #The Wind in the Willows - The Tale of Two Toads (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke Of York - Oranges and Lemons The Farmer Has a Doll and Here We Go The Mulberry Bush (Clip) Children's Pre-School Favourites #Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction #Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man (Clip) #Sooty and Co - Camping Out (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along - 123 Numbers (Clip) #Brum - The Big Chase (Clip) Children's Play School Favourites #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter #I'm a Little Teapot (Clip) #Sooty and Co - Soo's Babies (Clip) #Brum and The Flood (Clip) #Tots Video - Animal Adventures (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Acrobats (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows - Toad, Photographer (Clip) My Little Children's Pre-School #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Funnel #Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Discovering Colours (Clip) #Rosie & Jim - Babies (Clip) #Sooty & Co. - Camping Out (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Fourways Farm - Four Seasons (Clip) #Brum is an Ice Skating Star (Clip)